


Do you think you’ll win?

by TizzyMcWizzy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Kinda, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, One Shot, chat noir gushes about ladybug, does this count for marichat May??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TizzyMcWizzy/pseuds/TizzyMcWizzy
Summary: "Chat, do you, do you think that you'll win when this is all over?" Marinette asked, leaning over her cup of tea and staring at her reflection in the gold-tinted water."What?" Chat looked up from the plant he was admiring. He was laying flat on his back across the table in front of her."I mean, do you, do you ever think that you'll defeat Hawkmoth?" She looked up to meet his gaze.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Do you think you’ll win?

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaahhh take this shoddy out of character one shot that I wrote at 2 am a couple weeks ago,,,

"Chat, do you, do you think that you'll win when this is all over?" Marinette asked, leaning over her cup of tea and staring at her reflection in the gold-tinted water.

"What?" Chat looked up from the plant he was admiring. He was laying flat on his back across the table in front of her.

"I mean, do you, do you ever think that you'll defeat Hawkmoth?" She looked up to meet his gaze.

"Wha- where is this coming from?" He sputtered, pulling himself up to sit and stare at her.

"I just," she sighed. "Ladybug has failed so many times, and how do you know she won't fail again? How do you know she won't lose?" Marinette placed the cup between her legs and started to wring her hands.

"I- we will definitely win, princess,” he started. “What are you tal-" 

"But she's messed up over and over again!" Marinette cried. She knew it wasn't fair, but what did it matter? "She's made so many mistakes and gotten so many people hurt, and I just, why do you have faith in her?" She threw her hands out in front of her and frowned.

"Why do I-” he shook his head, “Marinette is everything alright?" Chat stood up off the table and walked towards where she was sitting and kneeled in front of her.

"Ne- nevermind, just forget it." Marinette bit her tongue and waved him off. That’s embarrassing. Blowing up at your own partner about yourself.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, leaning over so she would look at him. Everything about the way he carried himself screamed pure kindness and it broke her heart.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she looked away. It was a quick lie.

"You don't look fine," he said, standing up and sitting next to her on the foldable chair. She didn't move. Chat looked at her for a moment, waiting in the silence for her to say something. Then, he looked away and up at the stars. "Hey," he whispered, barely loud enough to hear. "Can I tell you something I've never told anyone before?" He leaned forward and braced his elbows on his knees.

"What's that?" She whispered back.

"When I first met Ladybug, she fell out of the sky and crashed into me. And then she dropped her yoyo on my head, tripped over herself like a klutz, and then she failed," he explained.

It stung a bit, to hear him say that. Though she knew it was the truth, it didn't numb the pain in the slightest. 

"And so did I," he laughed and shook his head. 

Marinette looked up from her hands and stared at him. What?

"She forgot to purify the akuma and I rushed in headfirst without thinking or listening to a word she said. We both failed, but hey, it was our first time being superheros, what would you expect?" He looked back at her and elbowed her gently. "It was essentially my first time outside of my house, and her first time being a leader. You should have seen her face. She was so distraught, terrified, even," he sighed, looking down fondly at his hands. "But you know what?" he asked.

"What?" She leaned in towards him.

"I am so glad that she failed." He smiled to himself. "You know why? Because when she failed, Hawkmoth called us the villains because we messed up, and said that we'd caused all these people to become stone beings." He gestured out across the balcony as he described the scene. "And guess what she did." The smile was brilliant and bright on his face, almost a glee in his eyes. "She got up, called him out, and confidently told all of Paris that we would protect every citizen, no matter what. She promised we would do everything in our power to keep Paris safe, and that is a promise I intend to keep." He pointed his finger at the ground and said it so matter of factly she almost forgot that she was actually half of the superhero duo. "I feel like all of our lives would be a lot different if she didn't mess up." Chat leaned back on the chair and looked up at the sky again.

"How so?" She asked, a bit louder this time.

"W- well, if she had never made that speech I don't think I would've fallen in love with her quite as hard as I did," he chuckled softly, putting a hand to his chest and looking away from her slightly. "I, I mean, I still think I would've fallen for her eventually, but definitely not quite as fast." He sounded almost breathless.

Dear god, his cheeks were a rosy red, weren't they, or was that a trick of the light? She wondered what shade of red her face was probably faring. 

"She's amazing you know, she's smart, creative, brave, confident, and so, so kind and caring. And sure, she makes mistakes, but who doesn't? You do, even I do," he laughed dryly and rolled his eyes. "But with someone like her protecting Paris, I don't think we could be in better hands." Chat gazed lazily out over the balcony at the city beyond, ignorant to her stunned silence. "Oh, uh, I was rambling, sorry," he muttered, scratching the back of his head.

"No, y- you're fine, it's fine," she reassured, waving her hands rapidly.

"Well anyway, I promise you, Marinette, I will do everything in my power to protect the people of Paris, to protect you, so you have no need to worry about whether or not we'll defeat Hawkmoth, because we will, I promise." He stared at her intently. The sly smirk that usually adorned his face was gone, only stern honesty remained.

"I- thank you. For that, I mean. That was, um, very kind of you." She nodded and looked away. "I appreciate it, Chat Noir." Marinette glanced back up at him.

"Anytime, Marinette. What are friends for?" He laughed. Again, with that smile.

Right, friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! (-_-;)


End file.
